


Sick Days

by Crazy4NeilPatrickHarris



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4NeilPatrickHarris/pseuds/Crazy4NeilPatrickHarris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney gets a cold and Robin Takes Care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

Sick Days

pairing Barney/Robin

only own fic

based on episode How Lily Stole Christmas

One night Barney was sneezing and Robin said Barney you okay?.

And Barney said "when I get sick I stop being sick and be awesome instead true story".

Then he blew his nose and said "my nose is overflowing with awesome and had to get some of it out".

And then they walked upstairs to the apartment and Barney said "I'm sick of you telling me I'm sick what up".

Then sneezed and hit against the wall and then fell to the ground and Robin said "why don't I take care of you".

Barney Looked at Robin and said "you will"?.

And Robin said yes and they walked in and Robin saw Barey on the fire escape smoking a cigar.

and Robin said "Barney get in here it's freezing outside" and Barney said "blame Lily and her no smoking in the apartment rule".

Barney said "I wish i could pound a six pack of red bull and play lazer tag" then he sneezed and said High Five and Robin said ew no .

Then Robin put Barney in her bedroom and she saw Barney kicking the blankets off.

and said "Don't Look at me I'm hideous" and he rolled over on his side then said "I'm a Ted I'm wearing elastic waist fleece pants ".

And Robin was holding a bowl of soup and Barney sadly looked at her and said "too weak to hold bowl".

Robin fed the soup to Barney then Barney said "ouchie in my mouth" then said "I want Ice Cream " and Robin said "you cant have ice cream for dinner".

Then Barney said "I Hate You".

And Robin went to get up off the bed to walk out of the room and Barney said "Don't Leave Me " and Robin sat back down on the bed.

Then few days later Barney felt better and said "Thank You Robin For Making Me Feel Alot Better".

and Robin Said "Your Welcome Barney"then she kissed him.


End file.
